


to see the light of day

by n0luv (orphan_account)



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: 1x1, 1x1 crush chop and burn, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Humor, Comfort/Angst, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor, before canon, how do you tag, i am bad at this, lab rats, yikes lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/n0luv
Summary: The three of them pretend to be at the reception, Adam poorly trying to imitate a wedding choir. Chase is forced to pretend to be both Tasha and Mr. Davenport, so he’s rushedly switching between the two of them, reciting fake vows that Bree made up.It takes their mind away from the fact that they can’t come to the real thing, but it doesn’t fully disappear from them.(the events leading up to 1x1–crush, chop and burn)
Relationships: Donald Davenport/Tasha Davenport
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	to see the light of day

The children are 14, when Donald announces he’s going to marry the pretty woman on the internet. She’s got a son, he says. 

Adam, Bree and Chase clamor about, exclaiming he’s replacing them. It’s all fun and jokes. Atleast, that’s what Don thinks.

Later, deep into the night, Adam, Bree and Chase stand in their capsules, trying to sleep.

They can’t. 

All that races in and out of their busy minds is their father, who’s going to marry Tasha the next day.

Adam speaks first. “Is Mr. Davenport going to replace us?” 

A beat of silence passes. 

“Of course not.” Bree says, a little hesitantly, and breathlessly. 

“He may.” Chase supplies, looking away from his siblings. “We don’t know.” He’s wringing his hands together, and although his voice is light and steely, Adam and Bree know he’s nervous too.

Although Adam was the one to pose the question, he’s the one to placate the other two. “He won’t. I’m sure of it. I’ve known Mr. Davenport my whole life.”

Bree snorts. “We all have, idiot.” Chase says, shaking his head. 

“Goodnight.” Bree finishes, closing her eyes once more.

”Goodnight.” Both of them say.

“I love you.” One, or all three of them say. They can’t tell, because the basement generators hum is lulling them to sleep, and the i love you comforts them, no matter who it came from.

The next day, their father leaves early, and arrives home late.

The first thing he does is show his ring finger. It donned a single silver streak. The three of them clap. Bree rolls her eyes, “She’s in for a fright.” she says, referring to the three of them.

Donald stops, looking to his feet. Before he can answer, Chase does it for him.

“We’re a secret, Bree.”

. . .

Six months later, they’re married. 

Adam, Bree and Chase stay home during the wedding.

They’re a secret, after all. 

The three of them pretend to be at the reception, Adam poorly trying to imitate a wedding choir. Chase is forced to pretend to be both Tasha _and_ Mr. Davenport, so he’s rushedly switching between the two of them, reciting fake vows that Bree made up.

She stands behind Chase, holding a notebook and pretending to be a pastor.

"I ask you each to repeat the vows." Bree curses, shaking her head. She’s messed up the wedding officiant, but she pretends to be serious and professional.

“I, Donald Davenport, take you, Tasha Dooley, to, uh,” Chase coughs, looking at his arm and the notes in Bree’s arms. He squints, “To marry you, and stuff. Because you’re really pretty, and seriously, too pretty for me.” 

“I, Tasha Dooley, take you, Donald Davenport, to,” he stops again, looking at Bree’s notes, “be my lawfully wedded wife—“ he snorts, shaking his head. He’s got the vows all messed up.

Chase pretends he’s irritated, although he can stop whenever he wants, but it’s all the same fun.

Bree coughs, “And, uh, I pronounce you wife, and egomaniac.” 

Adam’s voice cracks in the background. He’s got tears in his eyes, because Chase has to pretend to kiss himself.

It takes their mind away from the fact that they can’t come to the real thing, but it doesn’t fully disappear from them.

. . .

During the week, Donald’s busy helping Tasha and her son, Leo, pack. 

Adam, Bree and Chase are left at home. The three of them are quiet, a little worried. They aren’t sure if they’re going to be replaced, or not. Adam is excited to meet Tasha and Leo, no matter Chase reminds him that they aren’t ever going to meet them. 

Bree, surprisingly, suggests they train. Just to get their mind off things. To forget, for just a bit, before Mr. Davenport forgets all about them.

He’s barely their father, they don’t even refer to him as Dad, but they’re 14. They’re a secret. They only know themselves, Mr. Davenport and the basement. It’s natural that they’re a little jealous, and a lot more delusionally worried. 

It’s not really training at all. 

Adam is just throwing Chase around, the occasional jittery and anxious glance to the lab doors, whilst Chase protests weakly.

He doesn’t actually mind, his head’s swarmed with tight lipped words and a dull ache in his shoulder, where he’d landed.

Bree’s listening on Adam’s epod, trying to dissolve herself into the make believe world where they’re a normal family.

They aren’t the Davenports, extremely renowned for their rich, genius, father, no, they’re the Davenports, a sweet family that lives at the edge of the third cul-de-sac in Mission Creek.

Bree pretends she has friends and goes to the mall. She, Chase and Adam don’t go on missions, but instead school. 

Chase tangents about homework, and Adam excels at sports. He might get a scholarship. Bree can listen on her epod for hours, just dancing silly in her own room, free from her rambunctious and aggressive brothers. 

Adam notices his missing epod, and soon he _actually_ begins to throw Chase around. He’s pushed him further out, into the lab hallway, near the elevator.

There are a few beeps at the door—Chase locked him out. From inside, Bree and Adam can hear his muffled taunting.

“Good luck gettin' in! That steel door is thicker than your head!” Adam huffs. “I do _not_ have a thick head.” He mumbles under his breath.

Adam punches the steel door, once, twice—down. 

Chase makes a sort of surprised ‘ _oh_ ’ sound. “Well. _T_ _here's_ another way to get in.”

”Give! Me! Back! My! Epod!” Adam shouts, picking Chase up and shaking him harshly between each word.

”I don’t have it!” Chase yells back, angrily.

Bree steps out, epod in hand. “ _You_ had my epod!” He gasps, abruptly dropping Chase on the floor. Her younger brother groans. She rolls her eyes. “Taylor Swift Mega-Mix? _Really_?” 

Adam pouts. “I find her _soothing_.” He supplies, in a _duh_ sort of way. She turns on her heels—her brothers were _idiots_. 

Theres a zap behind her, “Oh, I _know_ you didn’t just shoot that laser at me!” She says, puffing her cheeks out angrily.

Adam rolls his shoulders in a mocking attempt to shrug. “Oh, sorry. It was a terrible mistake—just like your face.” He deadpans.

Chase lays on the floor, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the arm that hasn’t been completely anihilated by Adam. Eugh. He needed to shower.

Bree speeds up to Adam, pushing him into Mr. Davenports freaky little yellow barrels, which he keeps for absolutely _zero_ reason at all. 

The barrels collapse, revealing a small boy. The three of them scream. He screams. They all scream. He screams, this time much higher pitched, running off into the lab.

The three of them look at eachother, eyes thinned and brows furrowed. Chase gets up, making a final realization. “ _Leo_.” They all say. Bree just sighs, rubbing her temples. Great first impression on their new stepbrother.

They were surprised they ever got to meet him, accident or not. 

. . .

It’s probably the best accident, ever.

The Davenport siblings have only ever known the blue light in their capsules, and the harsh artificial light of the basement, but when they step upstairs and outside for the first time, it’s all too worth it. 

The sun shines on them, warmly. It tingles a bit, and it lingers on their flush cheeks, but the feeling stays, and it stays for a long time.

It’s all worth it, and the sun is oh, so, sweet.


End file.
